Misery
by Jester Of Laughs
Summary: Zexion knew when he looked in those blue, perfect eyes, Sora loved him too. He just didn't know it yet.  Rape on Chapter 1 and sexual parts on every chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for rape and sexual themes. Misery, By Jester of Laughs.

**Misery**

"Naminé. It's all I ask. A simple task, no one has to know."

"Diz... it's against his orders. If he found out-"

"He won't and I'll make sure of it. Naminé, I promise. For you."

The small blonde-haired girl looked over at her shorter companion and twisted her fingers together. Zexion was leaving before Sora had to wake up, Diz had ordered a specific time and specific guidelines regarding memories restored. With a small smile, she whispered

"_And I thought Nobody's didn't have hearts._"

*!*!*

Naminé had placed so much hope in Zexion at those few moments, he could have sworn he felt a heart beat under his skin. He too had thought Nobody's didn't have hearts, but after looking into those _eyes_, so full of _emotion_ and _love_, Zexion could tell he loved him back, even if they had never met. He could sense he knew Zexion, and he loved him more then life itself, and Zexion returned that, Zexion _knew_ Sora loved him.

Zexion had approached Naminé with a simple task, and that was to erase some of Sora's memories to make new ones, ones of he and Zexion. Just a few, he knew Naminé would do it for him, she was nice like that. Nicer then a lot of people, even if she was a Nobody and didn't have feelings. Naminé would let her imagination do the talking, and when Sora came to meet him, his false memories would have Zexion implanted on them, so he wouldn't seem like a stranger to his first love. To be honest he thought he loved Demyx, but when he saw Sora's brown hair and mocha skin, he knew that he loved Sora more. Demyx would have understood, but Zexion didn't dare tell him- he never told anyone. Loving the enemy? A suicide. Running away with the enemy? Who would find them? Zexion WAS an illusionist.

Sora was nearing the castle, passing through worlds fastly and easily. He would meet Zexion within at least three worlds, and after he would destroy a few people and then he could meet him for the first time. Zexion knew where he was because he watched Sora from the crystals he stole from Malificent's castle, and Zexion watched him, sometimes loosing sleep and making the others worry. He'd be up for days, watching him sleep, and eat, and speak. Zexion knew exactly every word that grazed those delicious lips that he longed to touch, even for a second...

Xemnas called a meeting.

*!*!*

Zexion stood there with his Lexicon in his white small hands and read out the spells from a new chapter. He memorized every one from the other four chapters, and began on the fifth upon Sora's arrival. Of course, they wouldn't have to fight, as Sora would love him at first sight like Zexion did to him. Zexion knew everything, his favorite color was blue, his favorite song was "Sanctuary" by the infamous Aerith & Yuffie, his favorite kiss, everything he said Zexion memorized. Naminé had provided him with most information, they boded over the many times Zexion sat there, watching his Pod, thinking that his lover was in there, beginning to meet him.

Naminé. He owed her.

The door to the white room opened, and in stepped the most gorgeous creature Zexion had ever laid eyes on. He looked more beautiful awake and alive and in person then he ever had in the crystals, and he restrained himself from jumping on the boy as he walked in...

"Who... who are you?" Sora's eyed widened in shock at the blue-haired stoic. He just thumbed through his book, oh god his voice was so pleasing...

"I'm whoever I am." Zexion said calmly before putting his Lexicon away. He shut it and it dissapeared into black nothing, and Sora released his keyblade into his palms. He held that pose, that _movement_, and Zexion smiled widley. He felt weird smiling, like something you forget to do but then you remember at the right time...

"Tell me! Who are you? You... are very familiar." He said. Naminé held wonders, he remembered a lot more then he would last minute. When things were crammed in last minute, the more you're likely to forget about a few details.

"Tell me Sora, where do you remember me?" Zexion tried to twist his emotions and his facial expressions to look like he knew, but he just wanted to know what Naminé told him so he could have a back story.

"You... my... friend? Brother? We were at the islands, and you held my hand when I was scared..." She must of replaced Riku with Zexion. She did well, she must of put work into it.

"And you smiled and hugged me and we were... friends... I think..." He said again, as his keyblade was drawn back into his soul and he retained his regular position. He looked so cute when he was thinking! Zexion could just eat him up...

Zexion took a step forward. When Sora didn't release his keyblade, he took it as a good sign. They were false memories, and they made Zexion feel bad and guilty, but Sora could forgive him. After Sora fell in love with him, it wouldn't matter, all that would matter would be their love, their never ending perfect love. Sora would see. The Organization would see. Naminé would feel guilty, but like always, she'd fade back into the wall once again, now that her purpose was up.

A few more steps. Sora's eyes watered. He stared at Zexion with his mouth parted, and he was so beautiful Zexion took another step. Sora's lip began to quiver, and Zexion wondered what was making his baby cry like that. No one could make his baby cry, and if it was his memories, it was Zexion's job to make it all better. When Zexion took another step, the distance between the wall and Sora and himself grew shorter. Sora was only at least two inches smaller then he, and he could almost smell the sweet, tangy poupu fruit off his mouth, he could almost feel Sora's smooth skin in his hands as he basked gloriously.

"You are my god, Sora..." Zexion whispered. Sora took another step back, pressing his back to the wall. Sora's keyblade still did not appear. It would not appear, because Sora 'knew' him. Sora had those memories.

"n...no." Sora quivered. He shook like an earthquake, and Zexion outstretched his hand towards Sora, wanting him to touch it, to feel him, to love him like no one else could. Zexion could feel him already, how _long_ he waited for this moment.

Sora released the keyblade, but didn't move. Tears stained his eyes. Zexion frowned.

"What is your name?" Sora whispered. Zexion did not answer, and only put his hands on his shoulders, just to feel him under him, all he wanted was a taste...

"Name-" Sora was cut off. "You don't know how long I've waited for this, Sora, wielder of the key-blade..."

Zexion pushed his lips to Sora's. Sora's key-blade dropped to the floor with a clang, bouncing off the tile. But Zexion did not care about the key-blade, no, not this time. Sora was much more important then any key-blade, Sora was more important then Zexion's own life.

Sora moaned underneath him and squirrmed. Zexion took this to mean _"More"_ and continued, placing hands all over Sora's body, running fingers up his hips and down around his thighs. Those pants were beginning to irritate him, there were so many straps, it would require some assistance, but Zexion took the easier root. Pulling away for just a few seconds, Sora gasped and choked for air.

"_Zexion..._" He breathed.

Something inside Zexion snapped.

Ripping off Sora's shirt he tossed it to the floor and unzipped his own jacket, throwing it to the floor as well. Sora gasped, and writhed against the wall, tossing his head back and screaming. In pleasure, Zexion thought, he must want more. Sora raked his fingers across the wall, trying to get away, or closer to Zexion...

Zexion tore off Sora's pants and then his own. Such beauty, such brilliance, the way his skin shone against the white marble floor and walls, oh how beautiful he looked while in such pleasure and agony, such gorgeous features, it was a sin to put these in such clothing, but there should be gods clothes to fit such a beautiful person.

Zexion pushed off their underwear in great haste, like the place was on fire. In Zexion's 'heart' it was, it was so beautiful that he only wanted more, he wanted to feel this great creature against his skin, for he was not worthy of such devine pleasure.

Sora kicked. And screamed. Zexion's only thought was his beauty and his soul, as he pushed himself in, as he warned him to relax or it would hurt a lot more then it should, but Sora didn't listen. Sora should have listened as blood filled the floor around his body, as Zexion pulled him to the ground and forced him to lie on his back as Zexion helped him feel better, helped the tears stop flowing. The only thought, the only perfection...

"Shhh, Shhh, it will get better, I promise." Sora liked it. He could tell from his growing erection, no matter how many tears and screams he yelled, Zexion was sure they were from bliss, _a perfect vision_, he and Zexion were finally complete as one, Sora did not have to worry anymore. Zexion pushed himself further into Sora, Sora's legs wrapping around his body and his nails digging into Zexion's back with bliss. Zexion knew it was bliss.

He thrust again. And again, harder, picking up speed, watching as Sora's perfect hair bounced and his face contort into bliss as he screamed, pulling his head back as Zexion kissed his neck and then bit into it like a vampire. A hickey for his one true love, to SHOW people that Sora was his. Sora was all his...

Zexion threw his head back and hissed as Sora tightened against him and released on his stomach. Such a lovely liquid, everything Sora does was amazing and beautiful, it was impossible for a human like him to be so beautiful, he must be a greek god.

Sora's legs became limp and fell off his 'lover', as Zexion got up and pulled his clothing back on, leaving Sora there to cry. Cry because of such beauty, Zexion thought, as he opened a portal to warp into Naminé's room to thank her, to even go as far as hugging her, for she is what brought them both together.

Sora bled on the floor, sobbing as he sat there, defeated, his key-blade two feet away from him.

*!*!*

Demyx walked by the room in which Sora and Zexion would be battling. He heard screams, obviously not from Zexion, and smiled to himself as he walked away. Zexion must have been doing a pretty good job to make him scream like that!

He skipped away to tell Luxord.

*!*!*

"Naminé, you have realized Zexion has... ahem... sexually assulted the master key-barer and has not been found anywhere?"

"Wha- what? I... I didn't know about this... Mr. Diz, I... I..."

"Save your breath dear Naminé, you could have possibly have had anything to do with it. I'm just saying it's probably a good idea to erase this memory completely. It will mess the poor child up." The man with red bandages over his face spoke lowly and quickly like he had somewhere to be.

"I... Mr. Diz, you realize all memories still remain, they just remain in the back of the head, hidden, and sometimes are re-sought out by the person, it's impossible to erase a memory-"

"Then work your best to put it far out of sight for Sora. He will thank you if he knew." Diz turned around and walked away, out of the room, leaving Naminé looking at a screen with a bleeding boy on it, sobbing. She knew it couldn't be Sora. Sora was light, and cheerful.

A warp appeared in her room, and out stepped the fabled Zexion. Naminé held her breath, how could he have done something like that? Zexion was a good man, she was sure...

"Naminé, I must thank you, so much." He said, not noticing the screen where Sora was. Naminé answered him quickly.

"I must erase a previous... ahem... memory. Of you and him. In the white room." Naminé held her breath again, hoping to god he wouldn't be angry. When he just looked at her with a confused expression.

"What happened... might... throw him off. Of his game, right?" She composed herself. Zexion smiled, looking up at the screen, walking forward and touching it, before turning around and opening a portal.

"If that's what it takes" he sighed. "Then I suppose. I can always do it again another time, right?" He smiled widely, like an old friend you met up with. Zexion walked through the portal to attend to some other buisness. Naminé sighed and put her hands up to her head, hiding her face.

"What have I DONE?"

*!*!*

**End**

**So, I NEED REVIEWS, I just want to know if my lemons are good so I can continue writing them :D**

**thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

2: Gentleman Aren't Nice

**So it was supposed to be a one shot, but I decided to continue on with it, because I have way too many ideas for it now. So, read on.**

**THE SONG IS:**

**Neon Trees – Your Surrender**

**It fits o_o**

*!*!*

_Destiny Islands_

Standing there in the sand, I watched the pure blue ocean in front of me. Thoughts that didn't matter swarmed my head, as I just felt. I didn't need anything, anything but love and Sora. Sora's love, Sora, Sora, Sora. My existence was Sora. Sora was the reason I was put on this earth, this perfect and amazing harmony...

I heard footsteps running up behind me, but I didn't turn around, as it was probably no one important. I closed my eyes and felt a warm, sea breeze wash over my face, and then I heard his voice, so love-laced, so perfectly toned and gentle.

"Zexion."

I turned around slowly, wondering if it really was him. Was it REALLY Sora? Was my mind playing tricks on me? Did my illusions finally turn back on me? Did my mind finally become lost?

His face looked at me with wide blue eyes, and his mouth slightly parted. He looked like he couldn't believe I was there, waiting for him. I could almost hear Sora's voice in the distance, calling my name, telling me to wake up...

I ran over to him and he did the same. His warm arms wrapped around my body, his lips against my skin as my fingers weaved through his hair, tugging and pulling while his breath touched my neck in ecstasy, such beautiful steady breathing against my body almost drove my senses insane, vibrations though my veins pulsed and throbbed so badly all I wanted to do was kiss him till he couldn't walk.

"_I got close to your skin, while you were sleeping..." _I spoke as my lips grazed over his neck and his back arched, pushing his chest into mine as my fingers stayed in his brown tussled hair, his skin slowly getting hotter as my other hand found his spine and pushed into it slightly hard. He groaned, oh god, his _moans_...

Then I woke up with sweat on my forehead, and Demyx across from me, singing tunes and strumming his guitar, "I taste the salt on your hands, I reached out, to touch you, the morning light disarms you, won't you let me in?"

*!*!*

Demyx noticed the bulge in my pants, and coyly raises an eyebrow with a sly smirk.

"Dreaming of me, Zexy?"

I blush involuntarily, remembering Sora's body against mine. Thankfully Demyx takes the blush as a 'yes' and puts his Sitar away, pushing himself off his bed across the room, and leaves the bed covers messed and partly falling off the bed as he crawls over Zexion and sits on his lap, pushing his mouth onto his, and not noticing Zexion's expression as he looks at Demyx sadly.

*!*!*

Demyx's tongue ran over his length as he bobbed his head up and down, and the only thing Zexion could do was lie there and watch the ceiling, wondering if Demyz could sense his displeasure. Demyx wouldn't, though, he knew. Zexion closed his eyes and tried to push the thought of Demyx's mouth running over his length in pleasure, hoping Zexion would love him more if he did this. He imagined Sora's mouth, running against him, knowing just all the right places to touch and lick, watching his brown hair bouncing up and down as his mouth gently sucked him off, and back arched into Demyx's mouth.

"So-" He started as he came forcefully. "rAH!" he yelped as Demyx pulled back, leaving white streaming on Demyx's mouth and face, as Demyx smiled at him, thinking he did a good job. Demyx crawled off him and wiped himself off, as Zexion just stared at the ceiling, wondering if Demyx noticed he called Sora's name, wondering if his cover had been blown (no pun intended). He took it as a good sign as Demyx skipped off with a towel to take a shower, and Zexion's head sunk into the pillow deeper.

A few moments later, he turned over to his bedside, and pulled out three white crystals attached to a necklace, and whispered _"Sora"_. Sure enough, there sat Sora, and he watched Sora with a tiny smile, wondering how simple it would be to take him for his own, and they could live happily together, forever.

The Cloaked Schemer suddenly had a plan.

*!*!*

*!*!*

*!*!*

Walking outside of Twilight Town, Sora looked around for any sign of life, wondering if the one who got away – that Zexion fellow – would come back for another battle. Zexion nearly escaped by a thread when Sora was through with him, at the white castle. It was a heated battle, to say the least.

He smiled to himself and took a step, walking into the sunlight that beamed off his skin, before he felt a sharp pain stab through his head, and he crumpled to the ground like a discarded paper. Opening his eyes, he forced his hand to his head and looked at his fingers. Stained with blood, he shut his eyes for a second, and opened them again to see a black cloak standing in front of him. Closing and then opening his eyes again, he was looking in the light Grey eyes,

of the worst person he could imagine.

*!*!*

"Naminé. The keyblade wielder has not been found. He disappeared completely off the radar."

Naminé tucked a hair behind her ear, and her eyes became blank, with no hint of emotion anywhere. Diz stared at her, waiting her reply, but it never came. He sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Naminé." Diz repeated, but she didn't stir. Instead, she inquired.

"What would happen, if the key-blade wielder should fall, fall, fall, into nothingness? Would the organization rule?"

"I'm sure there would be another option, Naminé..."

"What if he were dead?"

"Naminé! Stop wasting your time with 'what if's' and focus! He's gone missing! The signal isn't picking him up anywhere! Even if he were not alive, the signal would still pick him up! So he must be, he couldn't be _dead._" Diz said the last part surely, but Naminé still felt uneasy.

Diz turned around and left, leaving Naminé to wonder how to fix something that went horribly, horribly wrong.

*!*!*

**I'm sorry about this chapter, but the next one will be better, and I'm not planning this to be a long-term thing, okay? Just three or four chapters to go. There will be more Sora Zexion for those who want it, and maybe even an epilogue from Roxas's point of view. Should I make an epilogue? Review.**


End file.
